


Handcuffs

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Fights, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Before Sinestro can be imprisoned on Oa, he and Hal have a little scuffle and handcuffs switch hands through escapology.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spctrcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spctrcs/gifts).



> Credit to DC Comics

Sinestro had been defeated. It was time for Hal to return to Oa with his new prisoner in tow. He'd called the Green Lantern Corps, had arranged for a sciencell to be prepared and now all that was needed was for Sinestro to get in it.

When Hal turned to Sinestro, ready to grab him and drag him off, he was brought up short. His hand came up and rubbed at the back of his neck.

The cause of Hal's confusion was the lack of handcuffs around Sinestro's wrists. They'd been there before, he was certain of it. One of the Coast City police officers had provided them for use in restraining the defeated dangerous supervillain. Now, they were nowhere in sight.

A smug smirk was directed at Hal from Sinestro. It had just the right combination of arrogance and triumph to start smashing hammers into Hal's buttons.

Scowling, Hal jabbed a finger towards Sinestro's newly freed hands. "How did you do that?" he demanded, not prepared to accept that the handcuffs had been imagined.

It was as though Sinestro had absolutely no idea what Hal could possibly be talking about. Of course, it was just an act but Sinestro slowly lowered his gaze and his eyebrows seemed to lift in surprise as he looked at the bare skin around his wrists.

Then Sinestro smirked again and his gaze shot up to fix on Hal. "Wouldn't you like to -" he began to ask, as smug as ever. His words were cut off when Hal grabbed his hands and his smirk turned to a frown.

Uninterested in playing around, Hal had intended to bind Sinestro's hands with a construct and therefore recreate the effect of the handcuffs. Sinestro, naturally, had other ideas. Never would he deign to oblige with anything Hal wanted.

Abruptly, Sinestro yanked his hands free and stepped out of reach. "Do not touch me, human." He sounded absolutely affronted and Hal had quite had enough.

Losing all sense of rationality, Hal threw himself at Sinestro and they scuffled together in the short green grass. Their fight wasn't long but it was intense and Hal was soon out of breath. He was the one with a power ring however, so it was he who won.

Finally, Hal had managed to pin a struggling Sinestro to the ground. Sinestro was indeed a skilled fighter but he'd had no chance without a proper weapon.

"Right," Hal said and was still a little breathless. "I'm taking you to Oa." He gathered together Sinestro's hands and pinned them behind the skinny Lantern's back. Then he dragged Sinestro upright until they were both standing. "You can enjoy your time winding up people who aren't me."

Most of Sinestro's struggles had ceased now. Maybe he recognised he'd lost. Whatever the reason, Hal ignored him and turned his gaze to the sky. Which way was Oa again? It was hard to keep track when the Earth had a habit of orbiting the sun.

"Would you prefer," Sinestro delicately inquired with the air of one who knew just the right thing to say, "those on Oa to have the pleasure of my company instead of you?"

Hal glared suspiciously at Sinestro, forgetting all about the construct binding Sinestro's hands together. Just what was Sinestro trying to say?

"Perhaps," Sinestro continued, his gaze intense on Hal, "I have no interest in that." A quiet click punctuated the end of Sinestro's sentence and Hal looked down, frowning. The handcuffs Sinestro had been wearing were now locking Hal's hands together instead.

Under his breath, Hal swore. How could he have let this happen? He needed to pay more attention to what was happening around him, he needed to remember Sinestro was very dangerous.

Quickly, Hal tried to use his ring to escape. There was no response. He cursed again as he saw that his ring was gone and upon looking up, he saw the small speck of green light clutched between Sinestro's finger and thumb just before it was lazily tossed away.

"Whatever will you do, Jordan?" Sinestro's tone was lofty. He slammed Hal against the ground by the handcuffs. "Now I have you right where I want you." His bright yellow eyes glittered with his victory.

The pace of Hal's heartbeat picked up and his stomach flipped over from the speed of it. In seconds, Sinestro had switched around just who was in control here.

It was important to Hal that Sinestro ended up locked in a sciencell. That goal hadn't changed, could not change and he tried to free himself from the handcuffs.

Not for a second did Sinestro's gaze waver from Hal. The grip on Hal's hands loosened as Sinestro leaned closer. Was Hal about to die? Would Sinestro kill him for doing his job of arresting crazy hot aliens?

With one last twist of his hands, Hal freed himself and he caught Sinestro by surprise, snapping the handcuffs back around his wrists. "Not so fast," Hal boasted. "You taught me that, remember?" He rolled over and shoved Sinestro against the ground where he'd been lying seconds before.

Surprisingly enough, Sinestro didn't look all that annoyed. Instead, lines of delight were etched into his features. "And here I assumed you had forgotten all but the most basic of skills taught by me. Did you not try to erase me from your mind?"

That gaze knew far too much. There was no answer Hal could give without confirming all of it. How could he say what he wanted, that Sinestro was never far from his mind, was impossible to forget, without giving everything away?

Handcuffs clicked into place and bound Hal's hands together once more. He sighed, slightly exasperated. Then he grabbed for Sinestro, intending to stick those handcuffs back where they belonged.

This went on for a while, with each of the Lanterns trying to keep the other restrained with the same pair of handcuffs. They were both met with limited success.

By the end of it, Hal realised how stupid the whole exercise was. "This is stupid," he repeated his thought aloud and the handcuffs were tossed to the side.

One hand wrapped around the back of Sinestro's head, pulling him over and down. Their lips, when they met, were already parted. Why had Hal spent so much time trying to arrest Sinestro when they could've been doing this instead?

On the ground, a short distance away, the handcuffs lay discarded and forgotten. No longer was the goal to trap Sinestro anyway.

The smell of the grass and the smell of Sinestro filled Hal's nostrils. Behind his closed eyelids, he could see the bright light of the sun as a veiny red sheet across his vision. His lips were wet and his jaw was starting to hurt a little. Maybe he should ease up.

Hal shifted position, approaching from a different angle and it was much better. He was very relaxed, the feeling spreading throughout him. This was the best moment of his day, of his week even. When he cast his mind back, he could think of no better time.


End file.
